Cat and Mouse
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: A little rant fic about random things. Don't own anything that was mentioned in this story WHAT SO EVER! I say freaking alot... Rated t for minor swearing. I'm making this a ranting story!
1. Chapter 1

**If you guys have read my profile lately, I said I was done writing. Well I basically am but I thought I should write this one-shot as a farewell story. I am feeling terrible right now, like health wise, so if you don't like this and leave a flame, don't get mad at me if I type a rude comment back. I feel like a crap right now so yeah, just read please.**

_**Thalia's POV Person**_

The Game of Cat and Mouse... Only for animals right? Wrong! Take me and Nico di Angelo as an example. He's always trying to get me into his trap. Who says love will always prevail? Ha! They make me laugh my ass off when they say that. If love truly does triumph, why is there so much heartbreak? If Aphrodite truly is there for me, why doesn't she make everyone find there true love and not make people suffer from the pain of getting their heart broken? People want to take refuge in believing that some day they **WILL** find their true love. Well, I have news for them. It doesn't always freaking happen! _It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. _Ah, the words many people know today. Well, I think it would have been better like this. _It's better to have never loved and never lost then to love and get your _FREAKING HEART BROKEN! Life is not a freaking fairytale! People need to step up and smell the freaking coca-cola when I say this. GET A LIFE! Don't focus all your attention on finding your true love! Who else agrees with me? No one? Really? Just never mind! You get what I mean. _No one knows the pain of heart break until it happens to them in the worst possible way. _Pain; The worst thing possible that could happen. Well, there is teen pregnancy but that's a different story! I'm ranting about heartbreak right now, not teen pregnancy… Or coca-cola. No matter how much I want to… Grr… I lost my place… Oh yeah. Aphrodite needs to actually help people get over heartbreak. Not get them back into a relationship to only break their heart again! I bet I'm going to get attacked by birds after this but who FREAKING CARES! True loves spell sucks you in so deep then tears your feet right out from under you. Maybe these are just my teenage hormones or something like that but I'm sorry! All those cry babies who say they have _finally _found their true love, shut the freaking hell up! Celebrities have it so easy! They can date whoever the want! They can do anything… well maybe not weed… or marijuana. Wait, I've just been informed that weed and marijuana are the same thing… Things have changed so much… Wait, what's this? People don't like weed anymore? Well, they do but now there is a new drug! Methamphetamine is the new drug, or meth is. Ugh, you guys make me get so off topic! Well, I have to go now. Annabeth is calling me. See ya!

**So… How was it? Nice finishing act for me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, I'm taking refuge in this story! I'm just going to make it a ranting story! I'm going to rant about random things, ok? So, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I couldn't write 26 chapters in a story in 10 YEARS!**

_**Thalia's POV**_

Oh yeah! She gave me another chance to rant! Last time it was about **LOVE. **This time, I'm ranting about teen pregnancy. Seriously? They don't have anything better to do than have sex? I bet they wanted to get pregnant so they would stay with that person… Psh. Idiots. It only makes the relationship worse! How many teen dads want to stay around? I'm a freaking teen and I don't even want to THINK about that! Well, I have to in order to rant about it. So, they need to mark their calendar when their last period was! Like, seriously? It's usually about 17-24 days after they have it that they can make a baby! I'm not embarrassed to say any of these things. Tacos are delicious! Wow, that was random. Whoops. Anyway, how do they not know? Even I keep track of- uhh no need to get into my personal sex life—anyway! Seriously? Wow they are STUPID! Here's a clip from a video; _"You can't pretend?" Girl shakes head "Not even a little?" Girl shakes head again "What if I was a Turtle?" _Okay! Wrong clip! Here it is; _I didn't __WANT__ to be a dad!" girl starts crying hysterically and walks closer to boy "But you said you loved me!" Boy shoves her away "Don't touch me!"_ Oooh! JERRY JERRY JERRY! Um, sorry. Wow, that was… random… So… Why do people do that? Three words; Condoms, birth control. They don't have the time to do either of those things? Maybe I don't want to know… Wow, I love this gig. You can rant about these things and no one can yell at you! Might have to persuade the author of this story to give me another time and I can rant about something else! How fun would that be? Seriously, who doesn't wan to rant? Anyway, who else agrees that being forced, or doing it on your own, to have sex at 13-17 is idiotic? Seriously, what 13-17 year old has nothing better to do than _do it?_ Wow, I could be a health teacher! Idiots… They will loose their education, chance of a good job and their boyfriend? Not to mention they might end up with another kid in a few years. Or they could get sexually transmitted diseases. You guys get my point don't you? Anyway, come back next time for a rant about weed!

**I had the strongest urge to yell out JERRY JERRY JERRY! During health yesterday. Wow, come back for me to rant about weed! And while you're at it, review! It's right there! -v **


End file.
